BUTTERFLY DANCE
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Fic sobre un posible desenlace de la serie. Ichigo tiene el corazon destrozado y Uryu es quien tratara de ayudarlo. Avisos: SPOILER a los ultimos capitulos del manga, YAOI- DECIDI BORRAR EL RESTO DE LOS CAPITULOS, QUEDA COMO ONESHOT.


**BUTTERFLY DANCE**

**Por Maru de Kusanagi**

_Para Hessefan. De antemano te pido perdón por hacer una historia que creo no será del todo tu agrado, y además, haberme tardado tanto en escribirla. Pero mil y un cosas surgen en mi vida diaria. En fin, también es AU, a sabiendas que no te gusta... Pero no pude idear otra cosa... Y también te pido perdón por los OCC... No conozco a Ryuken..._

_El titulo es honor a la canción de Diary of Dreams, "Butterfly dance" (la danza de la mariposa), pero la versión que me gusta es la interpretada por Cinderella effect._

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, esto es fanfic yaoi hecho para descargar emociones contenidas (¿?) spoiler a los últimos episodios del manga, especialmente desde el 414….**

**=#+-#=**

**I tried to see you in my future…**

_**Traté de verte en mi futuro…**_

El grito de Ichigo desgarro el cielo. Su uniforme negro de bankai se revolvía alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, mas desgarrado, sucio y manchado de sangre. Tensa Zangetsu descansaba sobre el piso, tirada cual simple objeto sin valor. El rostro de Ichigo mostraba magullones y sangre que comenzaba a coagularse contra la piel sudorosa y ardiente. Estaba en cuclillas sobre el suelo, la cabeza gacha, apretando contra su pecho algo. Otro grito salió de su garganta, tan desgarrador como el primero, semejante al de una bestia herida de muerte. Su espalda se contraía en espasmos, ¿estaba llorando? Uryu no podía ver que sucedía exactamente, pero estaba seguro de algo: había terminado. Aquella batalla que tantas vidas se cobro, que tantas lágrimas y sangre hizo derramarse, había concluido. Se acerco a Ichigo con paso cansado, el cuerpo le dolía con cada pisada, y de repente se detuvo. El reiatsu de Ichigo estaba descontrolado, era una fuerza salvaje y furiosa. Era como aquella primera pelea que tuvieron, cuando su propio orgullo llamo a la desgracia.

"Ishida, ¡no te le acerques!" le dijo Orihime. Uryu la miro, extrañado, esa chica estaba enamorada de Ichigo, entonces, ¿por qué decía aquello? Dio los últimos pasos y finalmente estuvo al lado de Ichigo, soportando la presión espiritual que de aquel emanaba. Y entonces lo vio.

Ichigo no lloraba con lágrimas. Desde la muerte de su madre había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Simplemente gritaba su desconsuelo al cielo, furioso y enajenado. Entre sus brazos, la figura inerte del shinigami pelirrojo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Las peleas casi ensayadas y caprichosas, los reclamos, la perfecta combinación a la hora de la batalla... Ahora era tan obvio.

Aquellos dos se habían amado sin decirlo, de una manera tan pura que cuando uno cayo, el otro finalmente cayó en cuenta de la pérdida.

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo no reacciono. La energía se ponía cada vez más violenta, y del rabijo del ojo, Uryu vio a Orihime cubrirse con su escudo. Había que detener a Ichigo, hacerle reaccionar.

"¡Kurosaki!"

Dio un paso, finalmente siendo su presencia sentida por el otro. Pero la mente de Ichigo estaba tan enajenada que no distinguía de amigo o enemigo, solo a un intruso que pretendía apartarlo de Renji. Gruño y clavo los ojos dorados en Uryu. El joven Quincy sintió un estremecimiento y contuvo todos sus deseos de salir corriendo de allí. Debía ayudar a Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, escúchame."

Ichigo estaba allí, sosteniendo contra su pecho la figura muerta de Renji, y extendiendo la mano derecha a Tensa Zangetsu. Estaba preparándose para la confrontación, algo en lo que Uryu sabía que llevaría las de perder.

"¡Ichigo!" finalmente exclamo el Quincy, casi desesperado "¡Despertá!"

El joven de cabello zanahoria pareció reaccionar al oír su nombre, lo cual la dio una esperanza a Uryu.

"¡Ichigo! ¡No seas tan cabeza dura y date cuenta de lo que pasa!"

Esta vez, Uryu sintió algo rozar su mejilla y algo tibio deslizarse sobre la piel. Se llevo la mano al sitio y después observó sus dedos teñidos de rojo.

"¡Estúpido shinigami!"

Le salto encima, y le resulto casi cómico lo fácil que fue tumbar al shinigami sustituto. El cuerpo muerto de Renji cayó a un lado como un paquete, y por un momento se hizo un silencio tenso, siendo seguido por una explosión de reiatsu.

Orihime tardó unos minutos en recobrarse, mareada. Sus sirvientes volaban alrededor de ella, hablándole con sus vocecitas preocupadas. Ella asintió a lo que decían, y miró nuevamente. Uryu estaba sobre Ichigo, este estaba quieto en el suelo. El cuerpo de Renji a un lado, junto a Tensa Zangetsu y recién entonces notó los restos de Zabimaru, esparcidos por el sitio. La energía remanente aún era perceptible.

Noto que Ichigo levantaba la mano y por un momento se quedo sin aliento, ¿iba a lastimar a Uryu? Invoco a su poder y estaba a punto de hacer su movida cuando al fin vio la mano descender algo vacilante a los cabellos azabache del Quincy. Ahora era Uryu quien se agitaba en espasmos, y Orihime lo oyó llorar.

"¿Ishida...?" dijo Ichigo, con voz cansada. Sonaba como un hombre anciano, agotado de vivir, que solo esperaba a que la muerte lo reclamara. Miraba a Uryu llorar contra su pecho, sin comprender lo que pasaba. "¿Por qué?"

_¿Por qué me hiciste volver?_

"Después de tantos sacrificios, ¿vas a tirar a la basura todo?" dijo Uryu con amargura "¿Ni siquiera vas a vivir por honor a él?"

La mano entre los cabellos de Uryu seguía quieta allí, y la otra se levanto a secar la mejilla del joven.

"¿Por qué llorás...?"

"Porque vos no vas a llorar"

Ichigo cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansado de todo, y casi le grito a Uryu que era un idiota y metido de mierda, que no entendía nada. Pero Uryu entendía muy bien, mirándolo con aquella expresión arrobada, aquella que había tenido esa vez que lo había salvado tras su primer encuentro con un menos grande. Nunca podía enojarse con personas que mostraban un rostro así.

Más allá, Orihime se secó las lágrimas.

* * *

Ryuken observó a Uryu preparar un bento extra, como acostumbraba desde hacía dos meses, antes de partir a la escuela. No era de los que se metía en las decisiones de su hijo, pero esta vez debía decir algo.

"Tira eso."

Uryu se volvió a Ryuken. Los ojos entornados en una mirada desafiante.

"No te metas en mi vida."

"Si lo hago cuando estas condenándote a una vida desgraciada. Ese chico no te quiere, ni te va a querer como tú lo quieres."

Aquella afirmación fue como una daga al corazón. Era una verdad a gritos, que Uryu siempre dejaba los más apartada de su mente. Solo quería estar al lado de Ichigo, reconfortarlo y ayudarlo a seguir con su vida, serle útil. Al fin y al cabo. Le debía la vida, y hacer esto era algo mínimo.

"No me importa."

Uryu se colgó la mochila al hombro, aprontándose a salir.

"Va a importarte cuando se enamore de otro. Quizás no hoy ni mañana, pero va encontrar a alguien algún día."

"No me importa. No merece el sufrimiento que ha pasado, y que alguien vele por él es lo mínimo que puedo hacer."

Uryu salió dando un portazo. Niño tonto...

Con una sonrisa amarga, se dio cuenta que el mismo había actuado de igual manera tiempo atrás.

En la escuela el ambiente era casi igual de tenso. Pocos eran conscientes de lo que había sucedido en la gran batalla que había definido el futuro de sus vidas. La gran mayoría seguía sus típicas vidas de estudiantes, preocupándose de sus notas, gustarle a esa persona especial o ver que estaba de moda. Ichigo seguía tan taciturno y osco como de costumbre, pero esta vez sus viejos amigos también lo evitaban. Ichigo no hizo nada por recuperarlos. Solo Orihime y Uryu le dirigían la palabra, y el tampoco les hablaba demasiado. La rutina escolar le servía para ignorar su dolor, pero sólo un poco. No podía creer que hacía apenas dos meses había sucedido todo aquello, era casi irreal. Incluso les habían ofrecido removerle esos recuerdos, suprimir sus poderes de shinigami y volverlo el chico que había sido. Pero eso habría sido una canallada y una cobardía, un deshonor a todos los que lo habían apoyado y luchado a su lado. Una traición al recuerdo de su pelirrojo.

Una mariposa blanca voló del otro lado de la ventana, y eso le recordó las mariposas infernales, aquellas que llevaban los mensajes en Soul Society. Recordó las lágrimas de Rikichi y el mirarlo de forma acusadora. Recordó el funeral, al que se le permitió asistir solo con un constrictor de reiatsu al cuello. Recordó a Rukia regalarle el emblema de teniente del sexto escuadrón a modo de recuerdo, haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas. Ella le había sonreído, comprensiva, y le dijo:

_"Lo siento mucho." _

El emblema estaba debajo de su almohada, e Ichigo lo tocaba todas las noches al acostarse. Solo así podía conciliar sueño.

Alguien le había hablado. Era Ishida.

"¿Vamos a comer?"

Ichigo asintió. Orihime ese día se fue a comer con Tatsuki y las demás.

Comían normalmente en silencio. Antiguamente hubieran reñido con Keigo metido entre los dos, pero ahora las palabras eran vacías. Pero esta vez Ichigo rompió la rutina.

"Esta noche mi familia no está. ¿Querés venir a ver algo en la tele? De paso, te compenso el nunca haberte cocinado algo a cambio."

Uryu lo miro, inexplicablemente sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Ichigo hablaba en serio.

"Si, me gustaría."

"Bien. ¿Te parece a las ocho?"

"Hm"

* * *

Uryu sentía el corazón golpear con fuerza en la jaula de su pecho. Nunca había estado a solas de aquella forma, y aunque quizá fuera todo demasiado reciente, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco alentado. Había empezado a gustar de Kurosaki la misma vez en que lucharon espalda con espalda, y gradualmente comprendió que se había enamorado del shinigami sustituto. Había resultado tan natural su apasionamiento que nunca se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo pudiera querer a otra persona hasta la muerte de Renji.

Ichigo había conseguido una película llamada "Mushishi", sobre un hombre de cabellos blanco que se dedicaba a estudiar y controlar a unos seres llamados mushis, muy similares a uno insectos hechos de luz. La historia además explicaba que el protagonista, Ginko, había sido atacado por un poderoso mushi que era la oscuridad absoluta y la causa de su extraña apariencia. La película era entretenida, y explicaba la historia de amor de este maestro del mushi con una joven de nombre Tanyuu, quien a su vez estaba maldita por otro mushi sin nombre, y condenada a escribir sin parar sobre estas criaturas, en búsqueda de curar su cuerpo poseído por aquel sin nombre.

Para cuando termino la película, ya era bastante tarde, y entonces Ichigo le sugirió que se quedara a dormir, ya que el día siguiente era domingo y no había problema por la escuela. Uryu vaciló un poco, entonces Ichigo agregó que podría dormir en la habitación de sus hermanas. Finalmente, Uryu accedió a quedarse.

Uryu no concilio el sueño. Recordaba a Ginko, cuya habilidad de atraer mushis le impedía permanecer mucho tiempo en un sitio, y a la escritora, cuya maldición le impedía moverse libremente. Dos amantes separados por sus mismas naturalezas. Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la puerta de Ichigo. Sintió gemidos ahogados y sin pensarlo empujo la puerta, que se abrió sin hacer ruido. La luz de la luna y los fosforescentes números del despertador iluminaban el ambiente. Ichigo estaba en su cama, revolviéndose en sueños. Uryu se acerco.

Bajo la fantasmal luz, apreció el rostro bañado en sudor, contraído de dolor. Una mano, que había estado bajo la almohada, se deslizo de su sitio en un movimiento rápido, y algo voló, cayendo junto a los pies de Uryu, con ruido a madera. El joven Quincy lo recogió y con sorpresa se lo quedo viendo. Era la insignia del teniente del sexto escuadrón. Sin darse cuenta, Uryu la apretó con furia. La hubiera arrojado de buena gana por la ventana, pero eso habría complicado todo. Entonces, solo la puso sobre la mesita de luz antes de decidirse. Se quito la camiseta, los pantalones y finalmente el bóxer. Aparto las sabanas que apenas cubrían las piernas de Ichigo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Seguía dormido, pero sentía su miembro a través de los pantalones del pijama. Se froto con deseo y descendió a tomar los labios del shinigami sustituto. Ichigo despertó con sobresalto, casi a punto de gritarle pero Uryu fue decidido y volvió a tomar sus labios, metiendo la mano entre sus ropas y buscando hacerle reaccionar. Ichigo por unos momentos trato de apartarlo, pero su resistencia fue pronto neutralizada. Uryu nunca lo había hecho, y estaba seguro de que Ichigo tampoco, pero la frustración sexual propia de la adolescencia era más fuerte que un recuerdo. Además, estaba seguro que Ichigo deseaba sentirse bien después de tantas experiencias amargas, y Uryu estaba dispuesto a ser su bálsamo.

Los besos vacilantes pronto se hicieron ardientes, y las caricias desvergonzadas y seguras. Uryu se descubrió con el miembro de Ichigo en la boca, y las manos de éste recorrerle sin vergüenza las nalgas. Lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos cuando Ichigo lo penetró, y todo aquel calor producido por hormonas y desasosiego hizo que ambos pronto se corrieran. Ichigo le besó junto a la oreja.

"Gracias..."

Uryu cerró los ojos, mientras lágrimas frescas saltaban de sus ojos.

* * *

_Acá lo dejo... A lo mejor haga un par de episodios más, no se... (Corrección: ya está en marcha el 2º capítulo). Espero que te haya gustado, sé que me fui re de mambo, pero hace rato que quería escribir algo sobre un Renji muerto, un Ichigo doliente y un Uryu enamorado. Especialmente desde que leí un fic cuyo final NO me gusto (misma idea de Renji muerto e Ichigo con el corazón roto), este es mi desquite... Pero, si sigo esto, voy a hacer un salto temporal..._


End file.
